1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to automobile anti-theft devices and more particularly pertains to a new car security system for securing front seats of a vehicle in a forwardmost position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of automobile anti-theft devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, automobile anti-theft devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art automobile anti-theft devices include U.S. Pat. No. 5,213,388 to Baker; U.S. Pat. No. 5,412,964 to Yee; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 354,629 to Chapman; U.S. Pat. No. 5,415,458 to Kim; U.S. Pat. No. 5,251,465 to Kwang; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,116,297 to Ross et al.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new car security system. The inventive device includes a pair of tracks secured to a floorboard of a vehicle. The pair of tracks each have a sliding member disposed therein. The sliding member of each of the tracks are secured to an underside of a car seat. An outer edge of an outermost track has a plurality of notches formed therein in a spaced relationship along a length of the track. An adjustment handle is pivotally coupled with a side of the car seat. The adjustment handle is adapted for selective engagement with one of the plurality of notches to preclude movement of the car seat with respect to the pair of tracks. The adjustment handle includes a spring for inward biasing thereof to engage one of the plurality of notches. A lock is provided for precluding movement of the car seat with respect to the pair of tracks.
In these respects, the car security system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of securing front seats of a vehicle in a forwardmost position.